templarsoftwilightfandomcom-20200214-history
Remsian Navy
The Templar Navy, also known widely as the Remsian Navy, was a division of the Templar Military Services that revolves around the Templar Fleet and the Templar Fleet Shipyards. The Divisions seal is that of a Bird of Prey swooping down, in the traditional colours of a Templar Military subdivision. Doctrine Like the rest of the Military Forces the Templars fielded, all Naval assets were designed to preform multiple jobs some even being "Jacks-of-All Trades". The Templar-class Star Destroyer and Templar II-class Star Destroyers could act not only as Destroyers but as battleships, command ships, carriers, and space stations. The Original Templar-class could even act as a planetary assault platform able to move into and land on a planets surface. Ranks Fleet Combatant Fleets Home Fleet *First Templar FleetAssigned to Theralis Sector Patrol **Velox GroupAssigned to the Fleet Commander **Misenensis Group **Ravennatis Group **Classis Group *Second Fleet **Anothelian Defense GroupAssigned to Anothelis **Therali Sector Patrol Group **Commerce Patrol Group **Midgard Sector Defense GroupAssigned to the Midgard Sector *Third Fleet **Gehenna Defense FleetAssigned to the Ice Field of Gehenna **Second Commerce Patrol Group **Sector Defense Group **Outer Patrol Fleet Reserve Assault Fleet *'Battle Fleet ''Tsurugi' *'Battle Fleet Heisi' Reserve Fleet *Located in the Remsi System **Morning Star **Luminous-class (35) **TRIREME-class Corvette (30) **Somber-type escort cruiser (40) Flagships *[[The Asgard|The ''Asgard]] *The Black Halo - Battle Fleet ''Tsurugi'' *The Dream Seeker - Battle Fleet ''Heisi'' *The Eternal Search - Combat Group ''VeloxAssigned to the Fleet Commander Special Groups *Luminis SquadronAssigned to Kage Luminis **Leviathan-class (1) **Oden-class Heavy Corvette (2) *Umbris SquadronAssigned to Kage Umbris **Leviathan-class (1) **Oden-class Heavy Corvette (2) *Shade Support Group **X-40 ''Mark-I (15) **X-40 Mark-II (10) **X-40 Mark-III (5) **X-40 Memento Mori (one of a kind) Non-Combatant Fleets Gehenna Mining Fleet *Mobile Refinery The Commitment *Resource Controllers (10) *Mjolnir-class Transports (20) *Mining Cruisers (20) *Mining Tugs (40) Fleet Groupings The Primary Navy fleet in and of itself was referred to as the "Home Fleet" and was divided into 3 "Sector Fleets" which was again split up into four "Battle Groups". Each group was made of 19 captial ships, 1 Flagship, 2 destroyers, 4 cruisers, 6 frigates, 6 Corvettes. Then Each group had 15 Support ships; 10 Ifrit-class Heavy Prowlers, and 5 Leviathan-class Assault Ships, for a total of 21 ships. Each Sector fleet was therefor made up of 76 capital ships and the Home Fleet comprised of 228 capital ships Battle Fleets which make up the Reserve Assault Fleet on the other hand were made of 39 Capital ships, A Flagship, 6 Destroyers, 8 Cruisers, 10 Frigates, and 14 Corvettes, with an additional 30 support ships; 20 Prowlers, and 10 Assault Ships for a total of 39 ships per fleet and 78 ships for the whole Assault Fleet. In total the Entire Templar Navy comprised of 306 ships above Prowler class. Not counting standalone groups like Luminis Squadron or Umbris Squadron. Primary and Assault Fleet classes *'Flagships' (14) **The Black Halo **The Dream Seeker **The Asgard **Templar-class Star Destroyer Command Refit (7) **Templar II-class Star Destroyers (4) *'Destroyers' (36) **Templar-class Star Destroyers (36) *'Cruisers' (64) **Aesir-class Destroyer (48) **Leviathan Class Assault Ships (16) *'Frigates' (92) **Baldr-class Cruisers (92) *'Corvettes' (100) **Jotun-class Missile Corvette (74) **Oden-class Heavy Corvettes (26) *'Support Ships' (200) **Ifrit-class Heavy Prowlers (200) **Leviathan-class Assault Ships (100) '''These numbers represent the Templars between 125ABY and 135ABY. By 145ABY the numbers had all but effectively doubled, with production focusing on the Templar-class. Who's numbers had all but multiplied by four. Reference Notes Category:Templar Military Services Category:Articles by Kahn Iceay